


Rise and Shine

by satanic_panic



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 19:49:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19911220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanic_panic/pseuds/satanic_panic
Summary: Arthur gets you up in the morning.





	Rise and Shine

Early mornings were always a pain for you, never wanting to leave the bed or the gentle embrace that Arthur held you in tightly, as much as you loved most of the gang, you hated getting up at five o'clock every morning; strangely, though, camp was quiet this morning, you couldn’t hear Javier and Charles talking with Sean, nor could you hear the half-drunk snoring from Swanson. The quiet was bliss as you turned around to face Arthur, already wide awake and staring up at the fabric tent ceiling.

“Rise and shine, darlin’,” he grumbled, stretching and sitting up, leaving you cold and void of his embrace. “Gotta big day ahead of us.”

You rubbed your eyes for a moment as you tried to sit up, only to flop back down on the cot with a huff when you realised what today was: today was the day you and Arthur were supposed to be robbing a stagecoach full of priceless art.

“Fuck, is that today?”

Chuckling shyly and quietly, Arthur nodded. “Sure is. C'mon, up and at ‘em.”

You shook your head, a smirk forming on your lips. “Don’t wanna… you’re gonna have to make me.”

Licking his lips, Arthur swallowed thickly and straddled your waist. “Don’t tease me, (y/n).”

Pouting, you looked up at him and wiggled your hips. “Daddy, please, I need you.”

“How’d you need me, sweetheart?”


End file.
